


失去一切

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Tony, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	失去一切

当暴风战斧砍下Thor头颅的那一瞬，Tony猛地睁开双眼从窒息中醒来。Friday被他吓了一跳，因为他刚打了镇静剂，这根本是不可能的。

“Boss，你还好吗？”

Friday的声音少有地带上了急切，然而这一刻Tony却什么也听不进去。他瞪着眼睛大口地喘着气，苍白的脸色让他看起来比刚回来的那会儿还要病态，而且很明显他现在处于极度的惊恐之中。

“他们在哪——”Tony慌张地扒开被子，他甚至直接从床上摔了下来。这一举动又一次吓得Friday大喊了一声“boss”，并十分悔恨自己没有实体。

可Tony还是什么都没听进去，他狼狈地撑着床站起来，像是遗忘了行走的技能，走两步摔三步地一路从床头来到了床尾。

“他们在哪！所有人都去哪了！！”Tony近乎崩溃地大喊道，双眼充血发红，只是因为缺水而流不出眼泪。

“队长——”Friday确实是犹豫了一下才开口的，因为她确定如果现在告诉Tony他们都去了外太空找Thanos他一定做出什么傻事，然而此刻Tony的心跳快得接近危险边缘，她必须得想办法先让他冷静下。

“队长和其他复仇者们找到了Thanos的位置，他们去找他了。”

“该死的！”Tony大声骂出来的同时他浑身都跟着狠狠地抖了一下，“Suit me！Friday！”

不会是真的！那个天杀的梦！不不不不不！

“Boss你现在的身体状况——”

“去他妈的身体状况！我已经死过无数次了！”Tony咬着牙从地上爬起来，还残留在他脑海中的画面就像个怪物不停地撕咬着他的心脏。他恨透了这些梦，从数年前的那一个“Why didn't you do more”开始，他早就知道这些不只是梦，它们就是未来，他们的未来！

然而该死的他只求这一次不是，拜托了拜托了，就只是这一次而已！

“让我穿上那该死的盔甲Friday！”Tony已经哭喊出声，他扶着门框虚弱却决绝地站在门口。Friday已经不知道自己该做什么了，她从来没见过这样的Tony，这种未知和恐惧让她第一次拒绝执行了他的命令。

好在这时他们都听到了飞船即将降落的声音。Tony愣了一下，然后不顾一切地往出口奔跑。Friday怕极他会在楼梯上直接把自己摔死因此立刻召来盔甲覆盖在他的身上把他安全地送到门口。

Steve他们从机舱里出来的时候都被门口的Tony吓到了，他们下意识地收起脸上绝望的神情，打算等他恢复过来之后才把事实告诉他。然而这一幕在Tony看来就像是噩梦成真。他疯了一样冲上去拨开人群急切地寻找着Thor。

不是，不是，不是，不是！他在哪！他去哪了！他天杀的去哪了！！！

Tony对着空无一人的船舱直接跪在了地上。其他人都被他吓了一跳，Steve连忙跑上去试图询问他的状况，但他的话还没来得及说出口，一声巨响便打断了他。

一时所有人都回头看向了光晕中的人，Tony也跟着回头了，接着他突然发动推进器撞开Steve直接朝那人飞了过去。

“Tony！”“Thor小心背后！”

两声大喊同时响起，下一秒刚转过身的Thor就被Tony狠狠地撞到在地，接着他的脸上挨了重重的一拳、两拳，直到第三拳被他挡了下来。

“Tony.”Thor单手握着Tony的拳头直视着他的双眼。他这一声叫得很轻很淡，没有生气没有愤怒甚至没有什么特殊的情感，但却是这一声让Tony整个人瞬间崩溃倒在了他的身上。

“你还活着……谢上帝保佑……你还活着……”

那一刻，Tony的崩溃让所有人坚强的伪装都瞬间崩塌。他们输了，彻底地，永远地。

每个人都把自己锁在了自己的房间里。

Tony坐在床上安静地看着Thor，这位神从来没有这么沉默过。他变了，不仅是外形，还有他的内在。Tony能感觉到他的恐惧和失败，可他从来不会感到恐惧，更别说失败。

“我杀了他。”终于，Thor说出了今天的第二句话。他放下手里的毛巾，手比划着自己挥舞着战斧将Thanos的脑袋砍下来的动作。然而这本该是胜利的一幕在此刻看来却是讽刺无比。

“只有一下，干净利落。”Thor一边说一边朝Tony走来，他在笑，却笑得如此悲哀，“但那又有什么用呢？”

“I’m a loser…God, I lost everything .”Thor跪倒在Tony的面前，他怎么能跪倒在他面前。他甚至叫了god，他怎么会指望其他的神。

Tony不忍地闭上眼摇了摇头，他弯下腰抱住了Thor的脑袋，任由他靠在自己肩上露出脆弱的一面。

“Not everything.”Tony近乎哽咽道。

Thor闻言哭得更凶了一些，他张开双臂紧紧地抱着Tony，下一秒便毫不犹豫地抬头吻住了他。

Tony完全没有拒绝的机会和理由，尽管他现在的身体状况完全承受不住Thor过于用力的拥抱，他甚至能听到自己的骨头在相互摩擦的声音，以及许多许多的疼痛。但是去他妈的，他们除了这个已经一无所有了。

Tony能感觉到自己被压倒在床上，天啊那感觉就像是有一座山压在了身上，然而他却病态般地感到安全。他迫切而又渴望地抱紧了Thor，一边抚摸着他刺手的短发一边去吻他的胡子。他毫不保留地把自己交给Thor，任由他撕开自己的睡袍，褪下他身上所有的衣服。

只是当Thor的手指碰到Tony身上的肋骨时，他们两人都下意识地顿了下来。Tony像是想遮起自己这瘦弱的身躯，他本能地往后缩，但Thor却一下搂住他的腰阻止了他。

“你受伤了。”Thor轻轻地用手抚摸着Tony腰上那一道狰狞的伤口附近完好的皮肤，他没有问这伤是如何造成的，他害怕听到他猜想的那个答案。但即使他不问，他也还是感到如此的愧疚和无能。他曾经以为他无所不能，但实际上他什么也做不好。他是个无能的神，他甚至不配被称作神。

Thor小心地低头亲吻Tony的伤口，然后在他颤抖的一声“不”中逐一吻过他的肋骨。这个人瘦了太多了，本就不算强壮的身躯此刻简直如同纸片人，这让Thor不得不小心翼翼的，以免自己最后把他也杀了。

而Tony，哦Tony，他现在大脑一片空白什么想不了，他感到紧张，因为这样的Thor是他从没见过的，这种陌生的感觉让他感到有些怪异，但他依然迷恋这个。所以当Thor终于托起他的屁股含住他的时候，他几乎要呻吟着哭出声来。

他以前几乎不这样做。但这一次，他的动作是如此的迫切。神啊，他怎么能表现得渴求。Thor的动作很大，他用力地舔弄着Tony的阴茎，用自己粗糙的舌头去刺激他的敏感点。然后他用嘴唇紧紧地包住他的根部手吮吸起来，一下一下又一下。他用喉咙去挤压他的龟头，用手指去按摩他的囊袋。接着他开始了吞吐，像是在吃一根冰棒，又舔又吸甚至还会用上牙齿。

Tony被他吸得完全说不出话。他只能不停地张大嘴喘息着，双腿曲起不时地踢着身下的被子，瘦弱的身体时而因过于强烈的快感而像拱桥一样撑了起来。这太过了，他不能够，他——

即将冲上巅峰的快感戛然而止，Tony一时有些晃神，在庆幸的同时却又有些失落。他不由自主地低头去看Thor，想知道他在做什么。却不料那人突然抓起他的双腿折叠压在他的胸前。

Tony有些难受地呻吟了一声，毕竟这个姿势对于现在的他来说太过勉强了。但很快，Thor落在他后穴处的吻就让他没有心思去想这些没用的废话。

Thor把脸埋在Tony的臀间用舌头去舔他的穴口。那湿润而又粗糙的触感使Tony下意识地抓紧了床单。他急促地喘着气有些不安地想躲开Thor的动作，他们从来没做过这个，即使对于他们来说这也太过，是真的太过了。

但Tony的那句“Thor，不”很快就因为那伸入体内的舌头而变成了颤抖的呻吟，他能感受到自己体内的皱褶被那人用舌头舔平撑开，那种奇异而又酥麻的快感几乎让他被羞耻心所吞噬。

他总是忍不住想夹紧身体示意Thor出去，可他却越舔越深，越舔越用力。Tony甚至可以感觉到自己已经被他舔得湿透了，那些已经搞不清从何而来的液体在Thor的翻搅下啧啧作响，甚至多得要往外面流去。

于是下一刻，Tony就感到Thor咬住了自己的穴口并用力地吮吸了一下。那瞬间袭来的快感就像是他被狠狠地电了一下，过于强烈的快感使他哑叫了一声便直接冲上了高潮。

眼前闪现着白光的Tony觉得仅是这样的一次高潮就已经让他到达极限了。但很显然，随即插入体内的粗长才是真正的正题。Thor这一下干得很凶猛，几乎和他之前的小心翼翼判若两人。Tony被他顶得叫了出声，双腿不由自主地夹紧他的腰。而Thor就像是得了鼓励，他抓住Tony的一条大腿压在他胸前，然后拉住他的另一条腿借力快速地操干了起来。

肉体碰撞的声音顿时盖过了Tony的呻吟声，他抓着身下的被子张着嘴急促着呼吸着，然而越来越多的激烈却让他不断地发出介于尖叫和哭喊之间的短促喘息。他可以感觉到自己的心脏在快速地跳动着，全身的细胞都像是疯了一样不断向外发射着生理电刺激。他几乎全身都在颤抖，尤其是正咬着Thor阴茎的那一处，几乎是痉挛了起来。

而Thor显然也感觉到了。他皱着眉低声说了句Tony没听清的话，然后直接把他从床上拉了起来自下而上地挺动着。那一下就插到了穴心的深度让Tony大喊了一声“神啊”，他不得不抱紧Thor的脖子，全身无力地地挂在了他的身上，像个玩偶一样被他掐着后颈扣着腰用力地干着。

这时Thor埋首在他颈间用力地吸了口气，他能够从Tony身上颤抖的肌肉里感受到蓬勃的生命力，而这是目前唯一能够让他安心的感受。这个人是他目前唯一拥有的生命了，他必须得知道他是活着的，他必须得让他一直活着。

Thor想着近乎哽咽地吻上了Tony的嘴唇，他用力地啃咬着他的双唇然后卷住他的舌头吮吸了起来。Tony被吻得呼吸一滞，狂乱而又迫切地用尽全力去回应他的吻，直到他接近窒息。

然后Thor低头吻住了Tony的脖子，他发狠地用舌头去刺激他的敏感点，用力地吮吻着他的颈窝。Tony咬着唇急促地喘息着，那夹杂着疼痛的快感化作了电流不断地击向他的心脏。与此同时，他的阴茎正在Thor坚硬如钢板一样的腹肌上用力磨蹭着，阵阵的快感从他的顶端一路传到他的小腹，他的肚脐感到酸疼而又发麻以至于射精的欲望变得前所未有的强烈。

终于，他在Thor一口咬住他喉咙的时候哑叫着射了出来。然而Thor却并没有因此放过他，他抱着还在射精中的Tony下床站了起来，像是避免他弄脏床单一样，全然不顾Tony那夹杂着惊恐和愤怒还有哀求的“不”，直接把人抱进了浴室。

期间他那挺立的粗长随着他走路的姿势时深时浅地顶弄着Tony的敏感点，几乎要把那一处干得酸麻发痒。而当Thor把Tony放下来让他靠着墙站住的时候，他打颤的双腿几乎无法支撑自己的体重。于是Thor果断地再一次插入了他的软穴，抓着他的一只手压在墙上再度挺动起来。

Tony为此颤抖地呜咽了一声，他用另一只手勉强地撑着墙壁好让自己不被操进墙里头。然而这也让他的腰越发往下往后翘起，以至于Thor每一次插入都直接顶上了他的穴心，他甚至可以感觉到自己屁股和大腿上仅剩的一点肉被Thor撞得剧烈地摇晃了起来。

“God！You’re killing me…”Tony发誓他只是本能地说出了这句话。然而Thor却像是被雷劈了一样突然停下然后用力地抱紧了他。

“Don’t say that. Please…just don’t …”

Tony几乎是立刻就回头勾住他的脖子吻了上去。他不是那个意思，他只是无心的，他明白Thor知道的。只是，他们现在都已经承受不起这样的玩笑了。

最后Thor在这个吻里哭着射了出来。然后他们就这样抱着彼此跌坐在浴室的地上。

莲蓬头冲出的热水温度很高，但这一次能温暖他们的就只剩下彼此。

在这之后他们消失了五年，过自己的生活，不再想什么超级英雄的义务与责任。他们这一辈子承担过的义务与责任已经太多了，而他们为此失去了一切，不能再冒险失去彼此。

但有的事情你就是必须得去面对不是吗，尤其当你得知这一切可以被逆转，而你终于有机会去击败自己的噩梦。

可这一次的代价又是什么呢？

当所有人把Tony围起来的时候，Thor是站得离他最远的一个。他在试图让自己冷静下来，但很显然一切都只是徒然。暴风战斧在他手中重得像一吨废铁，他明白自己这是又一次输了。

但不该是这样的。他不能够输，他已经输不起了，他已经没有什么可以失去了，不！

“Thor！”

瞬间站起的众人都一脸紧张地盯着突然冲了过来的Thor，或者说他手中的那个手套。

“冷静Thor！放下那个手套！别做傻事！”

“我不会做傻事。”然而实际上，当Thor拿到手套的那一刻，他是如此的冷静，“永远也不了。”

他说着将时间宝石从手套上取了下来，一旁的Strange 几乎是立刻就明白了他的意图，但还不等他出声阻止，Thor就已经启动了宝石的能量。

“我已经失去了一切。”

Thor看着众人道，但实际上那一刻在他眼前闪现的是他母亲、父亲、姐姐和弟弟的身影，而所有的这些人都再也回不来了，永远也不。所以，

“我不能再失去他。”

 

完


End file.
